Donna and Ophelia
This article focuses on the interactions between Donna and Ophelia Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment The Bachelor Isn't Interested When Sebastian was talking to Donna, she revealed that she and Ophelia had been assigned as roommates. She described the artist as "scatterbrained but really sweet, and totally not crazy". Later, Donna was the only one to accompany Ophelia when she went to paint outside for the challenge. Safest Catch At the beginning of the episode, Donna had revealed that Ophelia didn't react to Victor's snoring because she had a crush on him. On the boat, Ophelia found Donna asleep on the dock and pulled her to her feet, brushing the dirt off of her. When the smart aleck woke up, the artist began to gush about Victor to her. Donna warned Ophelia to be careful around Victor since he was vain and a flirt, so he might not reciprocate her feelings. Ophelia said she would keep what she said in mind, and then yanked her to go help their teammates. At the end of the challenge, they were the two team members on the beach putting The Emmys' statue together. Sing Your Heart Out After washing the dishes, Donna retrieved Ophelia from Victor and Wes's room. The artist tried to link arms with the smart aleck on the way to their room, though Donna shrugged her away and asked her about how Victor and Wes were. Ophelia began to sing about Victor, and when she forgot the words Donna filled them in. The artist was in disbelief that her roommate knew the words and complimented her on her voice. In the confessional, Ophelia revealed that she first thought Donna was mean, but when she got to know her realized that she was just "different". When Wes's voice was sabotaged, Ophelia volunteered Donna to take his place in the challenge. She raved about her voice to her teammates, forcing Donna to reluctantly agree.﻿ We All Fall Down When Victor and Sebastian questioned her why she was helping Wes, Donna said that she thought his song was about Ophelia. In the confessional, Victor revealed that she was wrong. Wes called Ophelia Donna's "trusty sidekick". During the break between the challenges, Ophelia and Donna ate their lunch together. When Donna mocked something that Victor said, Ophelia had chosen to defend her crush over her roommate. Fire Insults at Will The morning of the challenge, Donna had left before Ophelia had woken up. When Victor mentioned that the smart aleck was missing, Ophelia admitted she had no idea where her friend went every morning. Donna, Ophelia, and Victor grouped up for the challenge. When the artist was reluctant to shoot her gun, her roommate told her to think of the other contestants as demons they were hunting to save innocent people. She accepted this scenario. When Victor shot Cara, Ophelia rapidly apologized for herself, Victor, and Donna being so violent. When Donna was brought to the jailhouse after getting shot in the face, Ophelia tried to wave to her, though the smart aleck just tilted her head in confusion. When she was missing from the elimination ceremony, Ophelia worried that she may have been eliminated. Teeth When Victor and Ophelia arrived at breakfast together looking enamed with each other, Donna commented that their relationship seemed sudden. Despite her doubts, she chose to censor any furthur comments for her friend's sake. When Ophelia broke down after Victor's elimination, Donna stayed with her for hours. She gave her an awkward hug in an attempt at comforting her, lying that it was going to be okay. Flashing Lights In the beginning of the episode, Ophelia was forced back to her room by a group of security guards. Donna trailed behind her as the men carried her, though in her crazed state Ophelia viewed her as "the ghost" and snarled at her. When they were back in their room, Donna tried to comfort her friend again, though Ophelia was hung up over Victor's absence. The artist blamed Donna for his elimination, ignoring any of her protests. She began to chuck several items at her, hitting her with a few. Despite being hurt, Donna tried to talk to Ophelia when she started to cry again, but the artist just locked her out of the room. When Ophelia broke down on the red carpet the next day, Donna rushed to try and help her. Ophelia told her to stay away, calling for Risty's help instead. This hurt Donna, and seeing her reaction made the crazed artist happy. The smart aleck questioned why she kept pushing her away, and the artist said that her attempts weren't helping her, calling her "the ghost" again. When Donna questioned the nickname, Ophelia said that she acted like she was dead like a ghost because she didn't have any emotions. She said she disappeared when she truly needed her, pointing out that she had stayed with Wes while Risty had stepped up to help her. Ophelia then pointed out that she had shut down because of her words. She called Donna "cold" and an "ice queen", but her roommate never spoke up. When Risty eventually arrived, Donna disappeared, which sent made Ophelia upset again. This confrontation left Donna withdrawn at the press conference. When asked where Ophelia was, she bitterly answered that Risty was comforting her, lying when asked why she wasn't out there. Outside with Risty, Ophelia said she was upset because of what she had said to Donna, as she didn't mean any of it but it felt like somebody else had forced her to say it. When Ophelia returned to the press conference and was mumbling into her microphone, Donna recognized the song and mouthed the words along. Ophelia tried to smile at her, though Donna's grin in return was forced. At the end of the episode, Ophelia apologized for hurting her, though Donna denied it. The artist kept apologizing, and then said that the smart aleck was the closest friend she had ever had. She was unaware, though, of the emotional impact her earlier comments continued to have on her roommate. Thirteen When Sebastian was making fun of Ophelia at dinner, Donna threw a slice of tomato at him. Later, she revealed that Ophelia's comments were still getting to her when she asked Wes if he thought she was "cold". When the cameraman zombie lost his head, Ophelia wrapped her arms around Donna in fear. Trivia *Despite their obvious differences, Ophelia and Donna's friendship is one of the easiest to write. *Ironically, both girls' love interests were roommates as well. Category:Interactions Category:Friendships